Forgotten
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: The final story in the Legacy/ Nolee saga. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forgotten

Plot: This is the third and final installment in the Legacy series. Cody and Nolee are working on getting married and Randy is okay with that. But what about Ted?

Warning: This story is like the other two: rated M.

Disclaimer: I only own Nolee!

Chapter 1: My Gain

"So you're asking me what exactly?" I ask staring at my former friend Cody Rhodes. He's been standing in front of me for the last then minutes babbling about something I don't understand. Grant it, I haven't been listening to him so much as reading a book.

"Didn't I explain it clearly?" he asks softly.

"Kind of. I wasn't really listening. Want to give me the short version?"

Cody rolls his eyes, "I want you to loan me some money."

"So that's it. You're done being friends with me yet you want me to lend you money. For what may I ask?"

"Nolee and I's wedding. She wants the world but with the salary I make I can't afford much of it. And you know me Ted, I can't quite tell a beautiful woman no."

_'Of course I know'_, I think to myself, _'isn't she the reason you left me to Randy?'_ I pause for a moment, "No."

Cody's face falls, "It w-"

"Not unless there's something in it for me." I smirk laying my book down on the table next to me.

The look in Cody's eyes is not only cold but scared, "And that is?"

I ponder it for a moment, what do I want? I'm sure it has to ruin Cody and Nolee's relationship but what? A cold smirk spreads across my face, "Well, I do need a maid…"

"So I'll start-"

"You'll? Oh no Cody, you're not going to do anything. Nolee is."

Cody shakes his head, "Oh, Ted please don't…"

"You want the money and I need someone to look after my room and after me. From what I remember Randy saying, Nolee loves to clean things up." I smirk at Cody, "Still need the money?"

I can tell how angry Cody is as he replies, "Deal."

"Good. I'll go with you to pick her up then?"

"No. When she's not working for you, I want you to stay the hell away from her."

"Fair enough." I smirk, "There is one more little thing." I cross over to my closet and pull out an outfit I bought Nolee for Halloween and never gave to her. "She's going to wear this while working for me."

Cody adamantly shakes his head, "Oh no!"

I smiled, "Yes she will or you won't get the money."

He sighs and I can see the hatred in his eyes, "Fine then."

"Good. I mean, c'mon Cody. You know that you're going to love seeing your girl in this little French maid outfit."

"Let's just go." Cody replies angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forgotten

Chapter 2: Breaking Bad News

Plot: Cody and Ted break the news to Nolee

Disclaimer: I only own Nolee!

Warning: Course language

I'm standing behind Cody whose sitting on the couch as we're about to break the news to Nolee. The blonde is looking at me like I've just killed the pope. Good. The more she detests and hates me, the better it is to have control over what she does. I want her to detest me as much as she can. "What's that asshole doing here Cody?" Nolee asks in her southern drawl.

Cody sighs, "Nolee can we have a talk? A serious talk."

Nolee looks sad, "Yeh…yeh breaking off the engagement aren't yeh?"

"I could never do that Nolee. I love you to much."

It's so cute I want to puke. "Just hurry up with this. I have things I want to do."

Nolee glares at me, "Shut up DiBiase!" She's so vivacious. Her attention turns back to Cody, "Then what?"

"Well, you know how much I want to make you happy?"

"Yes Cody."

"Well, I need so much money to buy you those things. Ted's going to help us…for a price of his own."

Nolee gulps back fear and I lick my lips. She's so beautiful when she's terrified. "And that is?"

"He wants you to work for him as a-"

"No." Nolee quickly responds. "I won't work for a two-timing, no good, piece of shit like him."

"Baby hear me-"

"I won't hear yeh out! Are yeh forgetting that this is the man who helped Randy break yeh ribs!? Who called me a whore!" Nolee is fuming and Cody is trying to sink back into his seat. It's pathetic. If she was my girl, I'd slap her across the face. That would teach her not to bitch.

"Nolee, please we need the money! It's not anything to degrading." Cody lies.

"Oh and what would I have to do? Become his little whore!?"

"No, French maid." I chime in. Nolee stands up and strides over to me. She brings her newly manicured hand across my face, scratching and slapping me at the same time.

"Yeh disgust me Ted! I use to-" she doesn't finish her statement as I throw her against the wall.

"You little bitch!"I scream. "Never lay a fucking hand on me!"

Cody stands between me and the hurt Nolee. "That's enough!" He looks coldly at me, "You will never touch another hair on her head! Do you understand?"

"But she-"

"Do you understand!?" he shouts.

"Fine!" I agree.

Cody turns to Nolee, "And babe if you don't do this, I won't be able to afford the wedding. Trust me, I don't like this any more than you do."

"But…"

"No buts babe." Cody replies softly, helping her up and holding her against him. He's holding her tenderly and for a moment I almost feel bad for them. Almost.

"If we're going, we need to leave now." I say, breaking the tender moment.

Nolee whipes the tears from her face and looks at me, "Anything to add before I go?"

I spill the French maid outfit out of my bag. "You'll be wearing this tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forgotten

Chapter 3: What do you think now?

Plot: Ted rants to Nolee only to get a surprise response.

Disclaimer: I own Nolee only.

Warning: Lets just say that engaged people shouldn't behave this way.

"_**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true" – Sweet Dreams by Beyonce**_

I'll be the first to admit it, I have a drinking problem. I get one drink and then that one drink turns into two and then three and then four. Before I know it, I'm drunk off my ass either ranting to people about stupid things or doing something stupid. That's why I wasn't to keen on drinking around Legacy. I didn't want Randy or Cody to think I was weak. Now that Legacy is over, well, pour me a glass of wine and let me talk.

I'm sitting in my private office right now as Nolee is dusting off the book case. Her maid outfit is so cute on her. The heels make her about 5'6" and she can't wait more than 140 lbs. I love it. The outfit stops right at the top of her thighs and leaves me wondering about what Cody and Randy have seen that I haven't. God, I'm getting hard from just watching her.

She turns, her braid over one shoulder and her eyes looking at me. "What's next on the list, boss?" I hear the contempt in her voice and I can't help but smile. She's so gorgeous…

"I don't know why you insist on calling me boss."I let out, taking another sip of my chardonnay. "We worked together in Legacy and you only ever called me Ted. Sometimes you called me Teddy and I liked that to. I don't like being called boss. It makes me sound like your just doing this because you have to. I know you don't have to. I know how much money you make." Start the rant.

"I'm sorry Ted…" she starts, looking startled. I guess I caught her off guard with my ranting. She better sit down because this isn't even about to be over.

"I mean, I saw you first and I even called dibs. The night you started wrestling in your match against Melina, I thought you were so hot and Cody and Randy heard me call dibs. Guess that didn't mean much to them. They moved right on in and took you. I wanted you and damn it I deserved you. I've always been the good little boy and have never done what I wanted. I never act on impulse but the night that I heard you in your room moaning for Randy to take you harder..I had to relieve my self. I rubbed one off. Damn me it that's wrong. But I wanted you, I wanted to push myself inside of you until there was nothing separating us from any other couple."

Nolee is looking at me and is shocked. I can tell she's shocked because of the look on her face. But then something else creeps onto her face. That look…those pouty eyes… "Teddy…tell me more…" she moans.

I laugh and for a moment I sound like I'm insane. "Tell you more? Maybe I should tell you about all the wet dreams I had about you. About the things I could and would do to you if I could. Would you like that?"

"Oh…yes…" she moans coming over to kneel in front of me. I look down at her.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Yeh inside of my mouth. I've got urges yeh know. All Cody ever wants is to make out on the bed. Whenever I want more, he tells me that he wants to wait for the wedding. I don't want to wait. Yeh wouldn't be the first guy I've done while Cody isn't around."

The little slut…"You sure you want me in your mouth?"

"I need yeh there. I'd be willing to relieve some of your fantasy's. I like making my men happy."

I unbuckle my jeans and slide them down my legs. She's gazing at me like I'm a piece of meat, a plaything. And I love it. I love it so much. "Think you can take that in your mouth?"

Nolee begins to nuzzle my erection, "I've had bigger." She whispers before making me take off my blue boxers. When she has me right where she wants me, she licks the head of my cock and starts to sigh. How could this go wrong?

Her throat is moist and add that to the fact that I've wanted this woman since I saw her, it doesn't make it hard to believe that only 5 minutes after she starts sucking me off that I come in her mouth. She whipes at it and then says something that I have never heard a woman ask me, "Want me to play with yeh?"

I groan, "What do you mean by that baby?"

"The usual." She replies. "I'll let yeh spank me, relieve any fetish yeh have on me."

"Just to be curious…what about if I had a sexy little fetish including handcuffs and a slave?" I ask, looking at her up and down.

"Can't be any worse than the fetish Randy had. He video tapped us every time and then made me watch it as he ate me out." Nolee moans as I take her hand in mine.

"God…" I moan, "Go on up to my bedroom. I'll prove to you why I'm the million dollar son."


End file.
